1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to devices and, in one aspect, to autonomous and/or semi-autonomous mechanisms that hold and/or transport one or more items.
2. Background Information
Various devices such as vehicles and/or robots have been used for a variety of functions in military, law enforcement and other applications. Such vehicles are typically controlled by an operator, which can limit its uses and effectiveness, and are utilized for surveillance and other light duty activities.
An autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle, such as a robot or the like, may prove useful in a number of various environments and applications such as, among others, military and law enforcement applications. The complexity and sophistication required from both a mechanical and a software standpoint for safe and accurate performance of such vehicles, however, have been the primary setbacks in their adoption to date in military and law enforcement as well as commercial environments such as, among others, manufacturing, warehousing and medical environments.
It therefore may be desirable to provide an autonomous or semi-autonomous device, such as a vehicle or robot that can safely and accurately perform a number of functions in a variety of settings. It also may be desirable to provide such a device that is capable of safely transporting one or more articles to one or more locations within one or more areas or facilities.